


Teach Me

by ghostplanet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5852101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostplanet/pseuds/ghostplanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus had been asked out on a date, by Thomas fucking Davis. Something he thought he would be overjoyed by, but instead he found himself pacing up and down the dormitory.<br/>In an attempt to calm Remus down Sirius offers to give him some advice. Only things quickly escalate and Sirius share more than a few well chosen words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me

Remus' POV

 

Remus had been asked out on a date, by Thomas fucking Davis. Something he thought he would be overjoyed by, but instead he found himself pacing up and down the dormitory. What really expected of a first date? Remus had no clue. Just as he was about to go find Thomas and call it off Sirius and Peter came into the dorm.

"Gee, what happened to you?" Sirius asked, dropping his bag on his bed.

Looking up at him Remus shook his head. "Thomas," was all he managed to say.

"Did he kiss you or something?" Peter snickered from his bed.

With a sigh Remus sat right down on the floor.

"Wait, did he?" Sirius asked curiously, sitting down on the edge of his bed.

"He asked me out on a date," Remus sighed, burying his head in his hands.

"And you said?" Sirius asked, moving down from his bed to sit opposite Remus.

"Yes of course! It's Thomas we're talking about," Remus said, looking up helplessly.

Sirius nodded and they both looked up as Peter shifted by his bed.

"I sort of have to go," he said, holding onto the strap of his bag. "But it looks like you're in great hands here. Who better to ask for advice, yeah?"

"Don't worry, Petey, I've got this one!" Sirius smiled, pointing at him.

"Please don't call me that," he mumbled as he made his way towards the door. "Good luck!"

"Thanks!" Sirius called after him.

"So…" Remus said, looking at Sirius.

"So you need advice?" Sirius asked, smirking at him. "Are you nervous?"

Remus chucked. "If you mean, am I feeling sick to my stomach and like I'm ready to throw myself off the astronomy tower, then yes, definitely."

"Come on!" Sirius smiled, shuffling close enough to place a comforting hand on Remus' knee. "This is not the end of the world. Lots of people have gone on first dates before and survived."

"I doubt it," Remus mumbled, looking down at Sirius hand.

"No really, you'll do fine! Just be yourself and you can charm anyone," Sirius reassured him.

Unsure Remus looked at him and thought for the fraction of a second he saw Sirius blushing.

"So, um, but what if he wants to kiss me?" Remus asked.

"Well I hope so," Sirius said. "Just do whatever comes natural, kissing really isn't that difficult."

"What if I make a fool of myself," Remus worried.

"Trust me you won't, just make sure neither of you end up bleeding."

"What?" Remus asked, looking at Sirius with terrified eyes.

"No, no, relax," Sirius said, shuffling next to Remus.

"But you've kissed a ton of people--"

"Two people," Sirius interrupted him.

"Yes, sure whatever," Remus said, eager to make his point. "Surely you should be able to give more advice than just _do whatever feels good._ "

"Oh," Sirius said, looking slightly offended. "You don't think my advice is good enough."

"No, I didn't mean that," Remus was quick to say. "You're right, any advice is better than none."

Sirius folded his arms. "No," he said promptly, standing up. "Come on, on your feet."

"What?" Remus asked as he stood up. "I really didn't mean to offend you."

"You want better advice then it's better advice you'll get," Sirius said, taking a small step back.

"Um, okay," Remus said a bit confused, looking around them, unsure why Sirius had stepped back.

"So," Sirius said, clapping his hands together. "I'm Thomas, this is the end of your date and you're about to walk in different directions."

"Okay," Remus nodded, already feeling a bit nervous.

" _Oh Remus, what a lovely time I've had today_ ," Sirius said in a squeaky voice, making Remus wrinkle his nose. "Go on, play along!"

"Yes Thomas, it really has been," Remus answered, unsure of what he was supposed to do.

"Okay now, there are a few ways this could go, but my best guess is what I would like to call the hug-kiss."

"The hug-kiss?" Remus asked.

"Oh for god's sake," Sirius sighed. "So I'll see you later, yeah?"

"Yeah," Remus nodded as he accepted the hug Sirius was offering him.

"Notice how this is not a normal hug?" Sirius asked, his arms tightly wrapped around Remus and they remained standing like that.

"Um, yeah," Remus answered. "You're closed, and it's longer."

"Mhm, that's your first sign," Sirius said a bit quieter. Pulling back slightly he moved his hand behind Remus' head and before Remus knew it they were face to face, their lips barely touching.

"See what he did there?" Sirius mumbled, his eyes closed.

"Yeah," Remus breathed, feeling his heart beating faster.

"Good," Sirius smiled, taking a step back as Remus took a deep breath. "Now if the date is going very well he might want to kiss you in the middle of it, before you're saying good bye."

"Yeah?" Remus asked, unsure if he was prepared for another demonstration.

"Then, I don't know, he might be doing something like this," Sirius said, picking up Remus tie as he spoke. "Or maybe something like this," he said, grabbing the sides of Remus' cardigan to pull him closer.

"Then-then what?" Remus asked, swallowing hard as he found Sirius only a breath away from him again.

"Then he'd just move in closer until you were kissing," Sirius mumbled.

Remus felt Sirius' breath against his lips, making the hair at the back of his neck stand up.

"Do you mind?" Sirius murmured.

"No," Remus breathed, "not at all."

Sirius slowly pressed his lips against Remus' as he moved his arms around him. Remus allowed his eyes to drop shut as he hugged him closer. Sirius moved up a hand behind Remus' head and sucked on his bottom lip. Remus felt a soft moan escape him and Sirius' tongue brushed into his mouth. Frozen where he was he allowed Sirius to explore his mouth, licking against his tongue.

Too soon Sirius pulled back, leaving Remus feeling dazzled.

"Now that wasn't so difficult, now was it?" Sirius smiled.

"No," Remus breathed. "I guess not."

"Just do that with Thomas and you'll sweep him right off his feet," Sirius reassured him.

"Okay," Remus nodded, sitting down at the edge the closest bed.

"Are you feeling alright?" Sirius asked unsure.

"Yeah," Remus nodded, finally managing to look up at Sirius again. "I'm just still feeling a bit nervous. It'll pass though. I'm sure."

 

Sirius' POV

 

To say that Sirius felt nervous was an understatement. Whenever Remus looked at him his heart flipped. He knew. He had to know. Sirius shouldn't have kissed him, that was taking it one step too far. Remus was going to figure it out.

 

Sirius spent most of the week discreetly avoiding Remus. But he was worried the others would catch onto that too. He made his very best to make sure they at least weren't alone together. Then Remus wouldn't have a chance to confront him about their little teaching session.

"Are you alright?" James asked as he came into the common room.

Sirius was standing at the bottom of the staircase, waiting for Remus to come down again before he went up there himself.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm just waiting for you," Sirius smiled, leading the way upstairs.

"Sure," James nodded, not convinced.

 

Entering the dorm they found Remus sorting his books into different piles.

"You're already back!" James exclaimed, giving Sirius a quick glance. "How'd it go?"

Remus gave them a weak smile. "I'd rather not talk about it," he shrugged.

"That bad, huh?" James asked.

"No, or it was alright. It's just… he's more experienced than I am," Remus said, glancing at Sirius.

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure that shouldn't be a problem though," James said, following Remus' gaze to look at Sirius as well.

"Yeah, of course not," Remus sighed, leaving his books spread out across his bed as he walked towards the door.

 _I'm sorry_ , Sirius mouthed but Remus shook his head and hurried downstairs.

"Was he--? Is he alright?" James asked, looking worried.

"I can go check on him, just to make sure," Sirius said and rushed downstairs before James had time to say anything.

He caught up with Remus just as he was climbing out the portrait hole.

"Remus wait," Sirius called and they ended up frozen outside the common room.

"No, please, I don't want to talk about it," Remus mumbled, looking anywhere but at Sirius.

"I'm sorry my advice wasn't of any more help," Sirius said, wishing Remus would look at him.

"That's not it," Remus said, fiddling with his hands. "You were terrific, really. I just…"

They stepped to the side as a group of first years walked past them.

"You want to practice more?" Sirius asked, silently cursing himself for allowing the words to slip out.

"We don't have to," Remus was quick to say, looking up at Sirius. "Only if you want to."

Feeling relieved that Remus didn't find his offer too weird Sirius beamed. "What wouldn't I do for my friends?"

"No, you don't have to," Remus explained.

"Relax," Sirius said, throwing an arm around Remus' shoulder as he guided them down the hallway. "It's not the end of the world. It's just a kiss."

"Are you sure?" Remus asked, glancing up at Sirius.

"Positive," Sirius grinned, pulling Remus down a dead end hallway.

Sirius pulled Remus closer by his cardigan while Remus kept looking over his shoulder.

"What? Are you worried someone will catch us? You think Thomas walks this way often?" Sirius smiled, moving an arm around Remus' waist.

"I don't know," Remus mumbled, blushing as he looked up at Sirius. "You really don't have to do this."

"I thought we already settled this," Sirius whispered, leaning in against Remus' ear. "It's just a kiss."

Remus nodded, biting his lip. "Okay," he agreed.

Connecting their lips they kissed softly and Sirius wondered for the fraction of a second if this really was right. Remus had asked him though, hadn't he. But then Remus kissed him back with more force and the thought escaped him.

Pressed against the wall Sirius ran his hand through Remus' hair and couldn't help but grin.

"What are you laughing about?" Remus smiled pulling back slightly.

"Nothing," Sirius mumbled, placing a smiling kiss on Remus' yaw. "You're good at this."

"Oh yeah?" Remus said and swallowed a chuckle as Sirius was kissing him again.

Pulling Remus closer they had their bodies pressed together as they made out with more passion. Almost making Sirius out of breath.

"Is the student overcoming the teacher?" Remus breathed, pulling back to smile at Sirius.

"Ha," Sirius chuckled, spinning them around so he had Remus trapped against the wall. "Not likely."

Kissing him again Sirius felt Remus relax beneath him. His hand running over Remus' chest. Breaking the kiss he gently kissed and sucked at Remus' neck, making him moan.

"That feels good," Remus mumbled and Sirius nodded before he connected their lips again. But as they kept on kissing Sirius felt himself getting turned on and eventually took a step back.

With flushed cheeks and a bewildered look Remus looked up at him.

"With practice comes perfection," Sirius commented, running a hand through his hair.

Nodding Remus failed to straighten his appearance.

"So when's the next date?" Sirius asked and Remus looked at him confused for a second.

"Oh, yeah, next weekend. We haven't really decided on any details yet."

"Cool," Sirius nodded as they slowly started walking back to reality.

"Right, well I have to go check on something. I'll see you later, yeah?" Remus asked.

"Sure," Sirius shrugged. "Make sure you take a look at yourself in a mirror before you bump into someone though."

"Okay, thanks," Remus said and was off, hurrying in the other direction.

 

Remus' POV

 

Running towards the nearest bathroom Remus found himself clutching onto the sink, staring at himself in the mirror. His hair was a mess and his first few buttons undone. He felt like he was going to throw up. What was he doing. The date had gone alright, but both him and Thomas had agreed that they wouldn't go on a second one. There was no spark between them. So what was he doing making out with Sirius. Another wave of guilt washed over him and he rushed to the nearest stall.

 

It wasn't until the middle of the week when he found himself alone with Sirius again. He'd been trying to talk to him earlier but Sirius always had something important to do if the two of them were alone.

"Hey, how's that going?" Remus asked, gesturing towards the book on Sirius' lap.

"Good I suppose," Sirius answered, bookmarking the page and put the book on his nightstand. Was he already suspecting what Remus wanted to ask?

"How are things going for you?" Sirius asked. "Have you discussed this weekend with Thomas yet?"

"Mm, yeah," Remus nodded, pulling a face. "I feel like I can ask you about this stuff because you're cool with it."

Sirius smiled and sat up straight. "Absolutely, ask away. I'll be your guide in this."

Remus took a deep breath. "Well, I think he's suggesting… Or I mentioned the room of requirement, and um… We're meeting there for our next date and I think he's suggesting, that he's asking for a blowjob."

Remus could barely look at Sirius as he said it. This was it, he was going to hell.

"Oh," Sirius said, looking up at Remus with curious eyes.

"Yeah, no…" Remus mumbled and struggled to hold Sirius' gaze. "Do you have any experience with that?"

A wide grin spread across Sirius' face. "Why yes, I do."

"So, um, what do I do?" Remus asked, looking down at his hands.

"Well if you're on the receiving part you kind of just enjoy it. Not much more too it really. If you're giving it to him…" Sirius paused. "No teeth. That's a general no-no when it comes to all this dating stuff. No teeth unless you know that's what the other person is into."

"Some people are?" Remus asked with a confused expression.

"Oh yes, or well, yeah. Neck, nipples," Sirius shrugged.

"What?"

"Can I…? Should I show you?" Sirius asked, moving forward a little bit.

"Sure, go ahead," Remus breathed, thinking that surely this wasn't something he should be agreeing to.

Sirius moved off the bed and Remus found him standing close, not close enough.

"Is here okay?" Sirius asked as he moved a gentle hand around Remus' back while tapping the base of Remus' neck. "This is going to leave a mark."

Remus gave him a short nod and swallowed hard. Before he knew it he felt Sirius' lips against his neck and took a sharp breath. Remus' arms automatically moved around Sirius, his fingers tangled in his hair. Feeling Sirius' teeth against his neck Remus bit his lip to keep himself quiet. But the next second Sirius was kissing and licking against the sore skin and Remus heard a soft groan escape his lips. Sirius continued by sucking on his neck and Remus rolled his head backwards, breathing heavily.

"Yeah, that's good," he mumbled and swallowed another moan.

Sirius took a step back and they both sat down on Sirius' bed.

"Thanks," Remus breathed, forcing himself to look up at Sirius, but his eyes kept wandering down to his lips again. "I'm sure that'll… be helpful, come in handy."

A faint smile across Sirius' lips. "Of course it will, who do you think you're talking to?"

Remus chuckled, closing his eyes for a second as he shook his head.

"You're so full of yourself," he mumbled, biting his lip.

They sat quiet for a moment, Remus' hands tightly clasped and Sirius' lips slightly parted.

"So um, if he does want me to give him a blowjob," Remus said, looking up at Sirius' eyes. "No teeth."

"Well yeah, unless he says that's something he's into," Sirius shrugged.

"Right," Remus nodded. "And… other than that?"

A wide grin spread across Sirius' face as he chuckled. "Are you suggesting that I should teach you?"

Remus was quick to shake his head. Blushing he looked down at his hands. "You don't have to do that."

Moving closer on the bed Sirius moved a hand under Remus' chin, forcing him to look up. "What if I want to teach you?" he asked and the curious look in his eyes returned.

"I… um," Remus mumbled but thankfully didn't have to finish that sentence. Moving in closer Sirius connected their lips. They made out as they shuffled backwards onto the bed, Remus pushed up against the pillows while Sirius' hands moved over his chest.

"So, you'll probably make out first," Sirius mumbled against Remus' lips and Remus gave him a small nod. Moving down to kiss against his neck again Sirius unbuttoned Remus' shirt.

"You're so fucking good at that," Remus breathed and felt Sirius smile against his skin. Before he knew it Sirius had flipped them around, Remus hovering over him on the bed.

"So you should practice," he said, continuing to smile as he unbuttoned his own first few buttons.

Remus bit his lip as he looked down at Sirius' neck.

"Go on!" Sirius encouraged. "You're here to learn aren't you?"

Slowly leaning forward Remus pressed his lips against Sirius' neck. Sucking on it he dragged his teeth against the skin and felt Sirius' throat vibrate as he hummed.

"Yes," Sirius mumbled. "That's right, more."

Remus sucked harder, caught more skin between his teeth and heard Sirius moan beneath him. It felt nice, Sirius' neck vibrating with every moan, knowing Remus had caused that. But he eventually pulled back, thinking that surely it would come across as odd if he went on for too long.

" _You_ are so fucking good at that," Sirius said breathlessly as he sat up.

With a small smile Remus made an even smaller shrug.

"No, alright, let's get down to business," he said and moved to the side as he pushed Remus down on the bed.

"Yeah? Are you sure about this? You don't have to be," Remus said, raising his hips as Sirius tugged off his trousers.

"Don't think I'm going to back out now," Sirius smiled, leaning forward to place a light kiss on Remus' cheek. Remus felt awfully exposed where he was with no pants on and his shirt unbuttoned.

"Okay, communication is key," Sirius said, running his hands up and down Remus' thighs, making Remus freeze.

With a small sigh Sirius stopped his movement and Remus was, for a second, worried he'd changed his mind.

"How about I do you first, you ask if you have any questions and then you do me and I guide you through it?"

Remus felt a bit better. "Yes, that sounds alright," he nodded.

Leaning forward Sirius started making out again and Remus took this opportunity to unbutton the last few buttons of Sirius shirt, pushing it off his shoulders. If he wasn't going to wear any clothes, then Sirius shouldn't either.

As they made out Remus felt himself getting more turned on which he was a bit embarrassed by. He untangled his fingers from Sirius' hair and broke the kiss. But instead of pulling back Sirius continued kissing, down his neck, across his chest, biting at his nipples and further down. He had Remus groaning beneath him as he was making out with his hip bone. But instead of continuing to move down Sirius moved his lips to the inside of Remus' thigh and started kissing downward from his knee. But before he got too low he moved over to the other leg.

"What are you doing?" Remus breathed, almost feeling a bit irritated.

"Teasing you," Sirius smiled, moving his lips of Remus' skin and leaning the side of his head against it instead. "You don't have to be embarrassed."

Blushing Remus shook his head. "I'm not, just get on with it already."

"Are you sure you haven't changed your mind?" Sirius slowly asked as he made his two fingers walk from the top of Remus' knee, down his thigh, over his hip and across his torso.

"I hate you right now," Remus groaned and Sirius who'd moved along with his fingers smirked down at him.

"I think you're the one who changed your mind," Remus challenged.

"Yeah right," Sirius mumbled, leaning forward to connect their lips.

As they kissed, Remus moved up his hips, grinding them against Sirius'. Feeling the friction Remus moaned into the kiss and heard Sirius chuckle.

"That's more like it," he heard Sirius say and the next second he had his mouth between his legs. Gasping Remus felt his eyes roll backwards and was glad he didn't come right then.

"Merlin, fucking, holy, ah," Remus mumbled as Sirius moved his head at a slow and steady rhythm. Remus was already breathing heavily and bit his hand as Sirius took more of him into his wet, warm mouth.

"Fuck this is… fucking good," Remus moaned, feeling himself starting to draw closer.

Sirius chuckled around him, only making Remus groan louder.

"Please, yes, please," Remus chanted and felt Sirius swallow around him. The next second he felt the orgasm wash over him as he came into Sirius mouth.

Smiling Sirius lied down next to him on the bed. It took Remus a second to gather himself.

"Wow," he breathed, looking sideways at Sirius. "There's no way I'm ever learning to do that."

"Trust me, it's not as hard as it looks. You just need to practice," Sirius said and looked up at Remus with big eyes.

"I can't believe you," Remus chuckled, moving around and starting to take off Sirius' trousers.

"What, you are doing this to practice!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Even when you're begging for sex you manage to look like a dog," Remus smiled.

Huffing Sirius peered at him. "If it wasn't for the fact that your mouth is about two feet away from my cock, about to give me a blowjob, then I'd definitely be transforming right now. But I won't, because I don't want to slow down the process."

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you spent a good five minutes kissing every inch of my body before getting to it," Remus smiled, placing one kiss on Sirius' shoulder.

"Just get to it," Sirius smirked, pulling Remus closer. "Clock's ticking."

 

Returning the favor to Sirius turned out to not be as difficult after all. Sirius was panting and moaning as long as Remus had his mouth against Sirius' skin.

"Yes, that's good. To the left, please, there, yes," Sirius groaned as Remus kept kissing and biting at a spot by his hip.

"Does that feel good?" Remus mumbled against his skin, barely keeping himself from laughing.

"Yes," Sirius breathed as he nodded. The next second Remus felt a firm hand at the back of his head, pushing him towards his erection.

Without hesitation Remus stated sucking, trying to remember what Sirius had been doing earlier. He settled on doing whatever made Sirius moan the loudest. The praise mixed with moans never stopped streaming out of Sirius' mouth and as it got less coherent Remus assumed he was getting closer. And eventually he did come, his fingers tightly gripping onto the mattress beneath him and his eyes squeezed shut as he moaned.

"Good, yeah that was good," Sirius mumbled, rolling to his side to make room for Remus to lie down next to him. Wrapping an arm around Sirius they laid still for a moment. Remus listened to Sirius' breaths slow down and even out and felt a small smile lingering on his lips.

"You shouldn't be worried about Thomas at all," Sirius said quietly, bringing Remus back to reality. "You'll do just fine, I'm sure of it."

Nodding Remus sat up. "Yeah I suppose."

"You could stay if you want," Sirius said, prompting himself up on an elbow as he looked at Remus.

"No, it's alright," Remus said, looking around for his clothes, starting to pull them back on. "I've got stuff I should be doing… Thank you for this though. It feels better."

"I bet it does," Sirius smirked. "But thank you too."

"Sure," Remus nodded and hurried out of there before he said something stupid.

 

Sirius' POV

 

The next morning Sirius woke up from a nightmare. Remus had been arguing and screaming at him, accusing him of crushing on him. It had to end. Whatever him and Remus had together had to come to an end before it was too late.

Checking his watch it read five past eleven. Remus was probably already off with Thomas, living life and having fun. Rolling over he managed to fall back asleep again.

 

It wasn't until lunch that Sirius finally forced himself out of bed. What had his plan been, leaving a mark on Remus? Surely that was only going to get Remus in trouble. Checking himself in the mirror he saw to red marks on the side of his neck. Pulling on the black turtleneck his mother had insisted on buying him he made his way down to eat.

 

"You look like you're heading to a funeral," James grinned as Sirius sat down.

"I feel like it," Sirius nodded, looking up to find that Remus wasn't there, of course.

"Are you alright?" Peter asked.

Sirius shook his head but offered no further explanation. How would they be able to help anyway, Sirius had made his own bed.

 

Sirius spent the rest of the day moping around, not able to focus on anything. His thoughts kept circling back to Remus. If Remus hadn't figured things out by now the others were surely going to notice. He had to act normal and pretend he wasn't the biggest idiot at this school.

 

Two hours later he'd managed to get himself a week's worth of detention and a very long speech by McGonagall about how hurt and disappointed she was. He'd only broken into her office and sat there waiting for her to come back and find him. And not offering an explanation as to why he was there had turned one detention into five. Sirius was maybe even a bit disappointed in himself, surely he could have thought of something better to get himself detention. At least this would keep him busy and out of Remus' way.

 

Remus' POV

 

It took Remus about two weeks before he mustered up the courage to ask Sirius for any other favours. And maybe that was the problem? He waited too long.

 

It was late on Friday evening when Sirius finally came back from his detention. It seemed like that was all he did lately. It was a wonder he had enough time to finish his homework.

"How'd it go?" Remus asked, getting up from his bed. Both James and Peter were off with Lily and a couple of others.

"Alright," Sirius shrugged as he threw himself onto his bed. "They had me cleaning toilets on the fifth floor."

"Yuck," Remus said, wrinkling his nose.

"S'alright I suppose," Sirius said with another shrug, busy inspecting the curtains around his bed.

"So, I kind of wanted to ask you something?" Remus said slowly, sitting down on his own bed.

"Yeah?" Sirius asked, looking at Remus for the fraction of a second.

"Thomas…" Remus started but wasn't sure how to continue. He should have planned this better.

"You two still good?" Sirius asked, looking a bit worried.

"Yeah, yeah," Remus nodded, looking down at his hands. "It's just… I was wondering…"

"No," Sirius said barely audible.

"What?" Remus asked, feeling the blood drain from his face.

Sirius sat up looking straight at Remus. "I'm sure you two are managing just fine and if he's making you feel uncomfortable, talk to him instead."

"I… um, yeah…" Remus could feel his words get stuck in his throat. "I'm sorry."

"No," Sirius shook his head. "He's a nice guy, I'm sure you two make a lovely couple…"

Sirius continued talking but Remus couldn't listen. How could he be such an idiot? Of course it would come to this. What had made him think that Sirius maybe actually liked him? Or if he did, that he'd agree to Remus practicing with him.

Swallowing Remus looked up. "What?"

"Are you alright?" Sirius asked, looking concerned.

"Yeah, I just remembered something," Remus lied as he stumbled over his own feet towards the door. "I'll talk to you later," he called over his shoulder.

 

Sirius' POV

 

Sirius had somehow convinced himself that he'd feel better after he'd told Remus. That things then could go back to normal, and that he wouldn't have to feel so much guilt all the time. But that wasn't exactly the case, rather the opposite actually. Remus and him weren't talking at all and Remus seemed to feel as terrible as Sirius did. Sirius hadn't seen him once in the Great Hall since their last conversation. Remus would alway show up at the very last minute for class and leave the second they finished. Where he was between classes was a mystery and during the evenings he'd pull the curtains around his bed and refuse to speak to anyone.

 

In order to make it easier for Remus to avoid him Sirius spent most of his time outside. He'd walk around the lake or if it was particularly cold outside he'd just aimlessly wander the castle. So far he'd found two new dead end corridors and what looked like an old, empty assembly hall.

"Hey!" James called as he ran to catch up with Sirius. It was a Saturday morning and in the hopes of forgetting that he had a mountain of homework to do Sirius was heading out despite the cold.

"Where are you going?" James asked, eyeing Sirius up and down as if his clothes would give him an answer.

"Just out, why?" Sirius answered. They stepped to the side as a group of students made their way to the Great Hall.

"I um, can I ask you something?" James asked.

Sirius couldn't help but snort. Was James going to ask him for kissing-advice as well? "What?"

"Well, we have do something about Remus."

"That's not a question," Sirius pointed out with a faint smile.

James sighed and his expression hardened. "What did you do to him?"

Confused Sirius looked up. "Nothing."

"You turned him down, right?" James pressed on.

"What are you talking about?" Sirius asked, starting to feel frustrated.

"You two fancy each other, it's painfully obvious."

"What?" Sirius couldn't help but laugh. "Remus is dating Thomas, where have you been?"

"Remus and him went on one date, like a month ago!" James exclaimed.

"Listen, no," Sirius said as he pulled James further to the side. "They continued dating after that first date. I've been giving him advice for how to make out, and stuff. I don't know, maybe he didn't tell…"

James looked at Sirius as if he couldn't believe his ears.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Remus and Thomas together - it doesn't sound that odd to me."

James only continued staring at Sirius.

"What?!" Sirius snapped.

"You are the most oblivious person I know," James smiled. "I'm assuming you stopped giving Remus this _advice_."

Sirius folded his arms. "Yeah, we stopped. There wasn't anything else to teach."

"But Remus asked you for more advice, right? And you turned him down."

"I fancy him, okay!" Sirius snapped, not caring how many odd looks they were getting. "If I kept making out and going down on him and who knows what else, he was going to notice!"

James covered his eyes. "Please, I do not want to know the details."

"Doesn't matter anyway, we stopped. It's over. And if he's not even dating Thomas, as you claim, then he doesn't need me."

"Remus fancies you," James said, staring straight at Sirius.

"Yeah right," Sirius breathed, wishing James would quit looking at him like that.

"They why is he otherwise so upset right now? For all I know he sleeps more than he's awake in a day."

"I don't know, ask him!" Sirius exclaimed, storming out through the front door.

 

Returning to the dorm later that evening Sirius almost collided with Remus. He felt a wave of guilt wash over him as he saw Remus' greasy hair, the bags under his eyes and that he was paler than a ghost. Judging by the towel over his shoulder he was headed to take a shower.

"Hey," Sirius mumbled as he remained standing in the doorway, blocking Remus' way.

"Hi," Remus answered barely audible.

Sirius had spent the last couple of hours trying to forget or ignore what James had said, but right now he wasn't doing too well.

"You and Thomas," was all he managed to say. By Remus' looks they could just have broken up, and maybe what James said wasn't true?

"Yeah," Remus breathed, refusing to look up at Sirius.

"You're in my way," Remus noted and Sirius snapped back to reality.

"Yeah, sorry," he mumbled as he stepped to the side.

Being left alone in the dorm he could feel himself shaking. Of course Remus wouldn't fancy him. And he's now probably both upset over having broken up with Thomas and worried things wouldn't go back to being normal between the two of them. That definitely made sense, things weren't normal between them. How could they be?

Lying down on top of his bed Sirius felt tears roll down his cheeks. He really had messed things up.

 

Remus' POV

 

Remus was pretty sure he'd never felt so terrible all his life. How could he have thought that him lying would work out? Thinking back to what he'd told Sirius made him so ashamed he wanted to crawl out of his own skin. And Sirius clearly didn't fancy him. That thought alone made him want to curl up in bed and never get up. Which was exactly what he'd done.

Checking his watch it was well after midnight. He'd slept for twelve hours straight and couldn't fall back asleep even if his life depended on it.

He stumbled out of bed only to find Sirius sitting on the window still.

"Oh, hi," Remus mumbled, shuffling backwards to sit down on his bed again.

"Hello," Sirius said looking out over the grounds.

Not sure how to continue a conversation they remained silent, listening to James snore. Remus could feel his skin is itching, asking him to scratch and pull it off.

"About before," Remus finally said, breaking the silence. "I'm sorry for using you like that. I get it if you're mad. I should have told you Tom and I weren't dating."

Sirius slowly turned to look at him. "So that's true?" he asked, slightly confused. "You two weren't actually dating?"

Biting his bottom lip Remus looked down. "Well, we went on one date. The rest of them I made up."

"Why would you do that?" Sirius asked quietly.

"Take a guess," Remus huffed.

Looking up he found Sirius looking at him still confused.

"I fancy you," Remus mumbled, hoping Sirius wouldn't be able to hear him.

Closing his eyes Remus thought that maybe if he wished hard enough he'd sink through the bed and disappear down until he hit the center of earth and caught on fire. Yes, that would be a better alternative than being here.

Remus' eyes shot open as he suddenly felt Sirius' arms wrap him into a hug. Sirius was sitting next to him on the bed. Not sure what to do he just sat there, allowing Sirius to give him a hug he definitely didn't deserve.

"I'm sorry too," Sirius mumbled as he eventually pulled back.

Remus couldn't help but chuckle. "What for? You've done nothing wrong."

A soft smile spread across Sirius' lips. "Someone who I fancied a lot was dating another person, and I kind of used them. Kissed them and stuff even though I knew they were dating that other person. What kind of friend does that make me? A selfish one."

"Fancied," Remus noted, not having heard much else of what Sirius said.

"Yeah, I don't know if I would still use the word fancy. He's really good in bed, you know," Sirius said still smiling.

They both looked up as James turned over in his sleep.

"Don't tell me that you love me," Remus hissed, daring to look up at Sirius again.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Sirius chuckled, giving Remus a sideways hug.

Remus bit his bottom lip as he looked up at Sirius. Was Sirius really saying what Remus thought he was?

They remained there, just looking at each other and for a second Remus thought they were going to kiss.

"Are you kissing yet?" James called from his bed.

Remus let out a short breath and looked up to find Sirius rolling his eyes.

"Good work on ruining the moment," Sirius called. "Come on," he mumbled to Remus, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards James' bed.

Pulling aside James' curtain Sirius pushed Remus down and crawled on top of him.

Remus looked to the side and locked eyes with a terrified James for the fraction of a second before Sirius' hair blocked his view and they were kissing. Sirius' hands running everywhere and his warm tongue pushing into Remus' mouth. Remus pulled him closer and heard James shout for Peter somewhere in the distance.

"Peter, Peter, they're _kissing_ , on my bed! Peter, save me!"

Above them pillows were flying, but all Remus could focus on was Sirius. Sirius everywhere and so close and he did fancy him. Sirius' lips on his neck and Remus was moaning. If they only could do this every day, all day. But the next second Sirius was being pulled off him. With his heart beating in his ears Remus looked up to find that James had wrapped his arms around Sirius' waist and managed to pull him off, knocking into Peter's bed in the process.

"I thought you wanted to see us kissing, no?" Sirius asked as Remus stood up.

"Merlin, no! I just… I shouldn't have said anything," James sighed and quickly let go of Sirius as Remus closed the distance between them.

"Peter save me!" James called and Remus couldn't help but smile as him and Sirius were making out again.

Breaking the kiss Remus kissed along Sirius' neck, pushing him up against Peter's bedpost.

"Just go to bed already," Peter groaned, getting up to take back his pillow that he'd earlier thrown at James.

Sirius was moaning louder than necessary and Remus couldn't help but laugh.  

"I hate you, you know!" James shouted.

"Yeah," Remus nodded agreeingly, kissing Sirius again to shut him up. Guiding them back to his bed Remus pulled his curtains shut around them.

"I forbid you to have sex in here," James called after them.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Sirius called back as he pulled his shirt over his head and allowed Remus to push him down.

"You wouldn't?" Remus murmured, raising an eyebrow.

"No, that's exactly what you'd dream of," James groaned.

"Bloody hell, just shut up already!" Peter called from his bed.

"Right sorry, g'night," Remus called and they heard James sigh.

Grabbing his wand from his nightstand he cast a silencing spell around his bed.

"Yeah?" Sirius asked, looking up at Remus.

"Well, I don't think I'll manage to fall asleep any time soon anyway."

"Good thing I can help with that," Sirius grinned, pulling Remus closer as he connected their lips again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Do tell me what you thought of this! I'm thinking I maybe could have made it a bit longer, but idk.


End file.
